<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Mercy by foenixs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674479">No Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs'>foenixs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Cockwarming with a strap, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Hair-pulling, Pegging, Smut, Sub Lee Jooheon, Tied-Up Jooheon, Use of a tie, ballgag, dom reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jooheon is being a whiny brat because you don't give him enough attention, earning him a merciless punishment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jooheon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jooheon had been annoying you all morning, scratching on the door when you were showering to let him in, rubbing himself against you when you made breakfast, putting his hand on your thigh when you were eating. He was always so needy, not being able to keep his hands to himself for 10 minutes.</p><p>
  <em>“Please ma’am, please, I just need you inside of me.”</em>
</p><p>He was begging on his knees, doing aegyo, pouting at you with sad eyes, but you couldn’t give in that easily, it would mean that you approved of his behaviour. So, you ignored each and every one of his attempts, pretending that he hadn’t said anything, that you simply didn’t notice him being there.</p><p>You went about your day, sitting on the couch with your laptop to work on your bachelor thesis, when you suddenly heard a loud thud followed by a scream like cry. You ran into the direction of the sound, stopping at the doorway to your bedroom. Jooheon was sitting in the middle of the room, wailing, your special toy box in his crotch as he threw the contents around the room.</p><p>
  <strong>“Are you crazy? What the heck are you doing?!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“WHY DO YOU CARE?? YOU DON’T- *sniffle*- YOU DON’T USE THESE ON ME ANYWAY!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Well maybe if you stopped behaving like a fuckin kid, screaming at me because you don’t get enough attention, I wouldn’t have to ignore you all day. You can’t even let me work for two minutes before you throw a tantrum!”</strong>
</p><p>Jooheon was a whining, sobbing mess, but at least he stopped throwing your toys around.</p><p><strong>“Get up now and bend over the desk!”,</strong> you tone was dead serious, furious and annoyed and he knew this wasn’t the time to apologize, first he would have to deal with the consequences of his actions.</p><p>By the time you had retrieved your laptop from the living room Jooheon was kneeling naked, his chest resting on the cold glass table at the side of the room. You pick up the biggest strap on you could find and after rummaging through the chaos in search for some lube, you pour the liquid onto the silicone; just enough to let it slip in as he didn’t deserve a painless fuck. You seat yourself behind his bare figure and thrust your whole length into him in one go. He yelps, the familiar stinging pain rushing through him, arousing him. But you don’t move, instead you place your laptop on his back, opening word to finally get some work done.</p><p>To your surprise Jooheon stayed quiet for almost an hour, pushing back against you every now and then, but mainly being contempt with just being full. Soon enough his hands started wandering again and you sighed. You had only written a page and a half but this would have to suffice for the day since your boyfriend would throw a second tantrum if you didn’t take care of him now and who knew how much worse this one would be. You close your laptop, putting it down on the side of the table and you can feel the boy in front of you wiggle in excitement. You grab for any toy in your reach, a silk tie lies next to a table leg and your favourite ball gag is revealed underneath it. How perfectly coincidental.</p><p>You roughly grab his wrists, pulling them behind his back and tying them together, yanking his hair backwards you shove the ball gag in his mouth that he had opened in a gasp from the motion. Your hand leaves his hair, and he falls face first back into the table.</p><p>
  <strong>“You better not cry again you little slut. It’s not my fault if you can’t handle the toys you begged me to use on you.”</strong>
</p><p>Never had you imagined talking down on him like that, but Jooheon had his ways of pushing you over the edge.</p><p>Your fingernails dug into his hips as you pull yourself out of him entirely, only to ram the toy back in. Your thrusts were merciless and Jooheon’s legs trembled beneath you, his hands opening and closing, but finding nothing to grab or hold onto. The muffled moans leaving his mouth got louder by the minute, but he fought hard to suppress the whines, knowing that this wasn’t a punishment. You rake your fingernails down his back, creating a sketch made of scratches. As your hand comes down on his ass with a blow, he couldn’t hold back the winces anymore. His ass was red and torn open, blood leaving the cuts on his back and he had never felt such bliss; the sounds wet from sweat and saliva.</p><p>
  <strong>“Cum all over yourself like the slut you are!”</strong>
</p><p>Jooheon’s body shivered, his eyes wide open as his orgasm hit him like a train and tainted the glass with his semen. Your slaps turned into gentle smacks, guiding him through his high, your movements calming down and finally halting. You untied him, releasing his mouth from its restraints.</p><p><strong>“Are you okay?”</strong>, you make sure as you slowly pull out of him.</p><p><em>“Yes”,</em> he confirms, still trying to catch his breath.</p><p>
  <strong>“Good. I want this room clean in 30 minutes.”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>